Look Me in the Eyes
by Slayer-Enfiniti
Summary: Kaoru thinks Kenshin's avoiding her. Is he? Why? KK SM Complete! :does a little happy dance: Oh, yeah!
1. The Problem

Look Me in the Eyes

By Slayer-Enfiniti

If you really need to see a disclaimer, I've got several. Basically, Kenshin is not mine. He will never be. I do have wall scrolls and action figures and manga and anime and….

………………………

"Mou. Kenshin no baka." Kamiya Kaoru was mad. She stomped out toward the yard, where a certain redheaded rurouni was doing the laundry. But as soon as he caught sight of her, Kenshin grabbed an empty bucket and scooted off toward the well. Kaoru gritted her teeth in frustration. Again!

_How's that saying go? Once is chance, two's coincidence, and three's conspiracy, ne? Well, Himura Kenshin, this is the third day, and I am getting MAD! _She thought. Just as she was reaching for her bokken, Sanosuke sauntered through the gate like the dojo was his.

"Oi, is it lunchtime yet?" Kaoru got an idea.

"Hey, Sanosuke, over here! Can I talk to you for a moment?" He gave her an odd look, but followed her out of sight and earshot of the laundry.

"What's going on, Jou-chan?" She looked down and shuffled her feet a little.

"Well, Kenshin's been acting a little… weird the past few days. Do you know why?" Sano scratched the back of his head puzzledly.

"Dunno, he's been fine around me and the brat…" Kaoru sighed. So it was her fault. "Whoa, whoa, don't be giving up just yet! I'll see if I can't squeeze it out of him. And he ambled away.

………………………

Kenshin made sure Kaoru had really left before returning to his abandoned laundry. Right in the middle of rinsing, too! He sighed and picked up Kaoru's training gi and immersed it in the fresh water. Behind him he sensed another presence and tensed, but it was only Sano. Kenshin smiled up at the taller man who was eclipsing the sun.

"Hello, Sano, lovely weather, don't you think?" He asked politely. Sano raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah. Just great." Sano chewed his trademark fishbone for a bit, eyeing the man who was elbow deep in suds. "Er, Kenshin?"

"Aa?" Sano chewed his fishbone a bit more, uncertain of how to pose his question. How do you ask a guy if he's avoiding a girl?

"You've been acting… a little strange." The redhead blinked.

"Oro? Sessha always does the laundry…"

"Not that! I meant… around Jou-chan." To his surprise, the swordsman turned pink.

"Ah, uh, well, that is to say, sessha…" He flushed darker. "Can you promise not to tell Kaoru-dono?"

…………………………

A few minutes later, Sano snuck back into the dojo where Kaoru was waiting, most impatiently.

"Well? Is he alright?" Now Sano wouldn't meet her eyes! What was with these men?

"Oh, yeah, he's fine, Jou-chan, you don't have to worry one bit when it comes to that guy. He's just fine." Kaoru bit her lip.

"Then why has he been avoiding me?"

"Er, uh… Just leave him alone for a bit, I think it'll work itself out." He gave her a huge grin. "Yup, it'll work itself out. Well, since you're making lunch, I don't think I'll hang around any longer!" He hurried to the gate. Kaoru bit her lip again.

"Work itself out? I don't think so." So she turned to her only option. Megumi.

………………………

This fic is a product of a daydream in a too long US history class. That's my disclaimer. A bit of humorous WAFF later, I'll update soon.

Ja, minna-san!

P.S. That reminds me. If anyone doesn't know the terms I use and don't have a dictionary handy, ask me. I'll tell, promise.


	2. A Fox and an Apology

Look Me in the Eyes

Chapter 2: A Fox and an Apology

…………………

Megumi was winding down from a busy day at the clinic when Kaoru burst into her room, tears forming in her eyes.

"M-M-M-Megumi!" She wailed. Releasing her kimono's ties, (A/N: Anybody know what these are called? The things that keep the arms back?) Megumi sat down with a sigh.

"What is it now?" She asked, a hint of impatience in her voice. Kaoru's eyes filled with tears again.

"K-Kenshin…" Megumi snorted.

"Well, obviously. I meant what in particular?" Megumi tried again, a little kinder. Kaoru glared at the floor.

"That baka is evading me. He won't look me in the eye. He won't even stay in the same _room_ with me if he can help it!" Her face dissolved into dejectedness. "And it's gotta be me, because he's just fine around Sanosuke and Yahiko. What if he doesn't like me anymore? What if he met another girl he likes better? What if he's going to leave me again?" She moaned.

"Hmm. How long have these symptoms been in evidence?" Megumi asked in her best 'doctor-voice.' Kaoru glared at her.

"Three days. You make it sound like he's a disease. He's not. He's-" Megumi rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I know, wonderful, caring, kind, and so on and so forth, I'll find him in a bit and torture the answers out if I have to, OK?" Kaoru sniffled and nodded. Megumi sighed in relief and stood.

"Megumi! Where are you?" Megumi groaned.

"Duty calls. Or Dr. Gensai, in this case. You all right, Tanuki?" Kaoru nodded again, so Megumi left her.

After a stomachache and a fever, Megumi was surprised to find her waiting room empty of all but Kenshin.

"Ken-san?" He turned to her.

"Ah, Megumi-dono, sessha was hoping to talk to you, that I was." He smiled at her, and Megumi felt her anger rise.

"Oh, Ken-san, you'd be interested to know who I had in here 5 minutes ago."

"Really? Someone sessha knows?" Megumi invited him into her 'office' and set some tea to boil. They both sat.

"Hai. A certain tanuki was pretty desperate to see me." Kenshin's eyes widened.

"Kaoru-dono? But… Why? Is she sick?" She could tell he was truly worried for her, and was already thinking of what he could do for a sick Kaoru.

"No, not really, she burst into my office in tears." Megumi replied calmly. The worry in Kenshin's eyes increased.

"Tears? Was she hurt? What's wrong with Kaoru-dono?" Megumi glared at him.

"YOU are what's wrong with Kaoru! She was in here telling me how you hadn't looked at her directly for three days, and were avoiding her! She seemed convinced you'd found some wonderful woman who was stealing you away from her! Ken-san, I want to know what's going on!" Megumi ranted. The teapot hissed in counterpoint. Kenshin fidgeted a little.

"Ano, that's actually what sessha wanted to talk to you about, Megumi-dono. Sessha… needs your help."

……………………..

Two cups of tea later, Kenshin trudged back along the road toward the Kamiya dojo.

_I made her cry. I really made her cry without trying. Without trying? Without wanting to! I never wanted Kaoru to cry! This is all for her! ...I guess I'm going to have to apologize. But how do you apologize without telling her what you're apologizing for? I can't let her know yet, that would destroy the whole purpose, but she's not going to listen to me without me saying something…_

Before he had quite sorted everything out, he was at the gate. Opening it cautiously, he found no one in sight. Closing the gate gratefully, he heard Yahiko come up behind him.

"if you're hungry, Busu made some dinner since you weren't here, but it's even worse than usual. And with Kaoru, that's really saying something. And she's acting strange. She's not even training me after dinner like we normally do, she just stomped off to her room and hasn't come out. Is she sick or somethin'?" Kenshin glanced around, making sure there wasn't anybody listening.

"Sessha sure hopes not. That would kind of ruin what sessha planned, wouldn't it?" He said, in almost a whisper. Yahiko brandished his shinai angrily.

"That hag better not mess it all up! After all the planning you did, she better be well tomorrow!"

"Shh, not so loud! Kaoru-dono has very good hearing!" Kenshin cautioned, smiling. "You remember your part, don't you?" Yahiko grinned lopsidedly.

"It's not that hard, I just gotta keep her out of the house for a while, ne?" Kenshin ruffled Yahiko's hair.

"Yup. Sessha's going to go talk to Kaoru-dono now." Yahiko wished him luck, and Kenshin headed down the slowly darkening hall. He paused outside Kaoru's door. Sniffling could be heard from inside.

_She's crying again,_ he realized, heart twisting. He raised a hand and hesitantly knocked on the door. The sniffling stopped immediately.

"Who is it?" Kenshin took a deep breath.

"Kaoru-dono, it's Kenshin." He felt her ki spike with anger and flinched. She didn't reply.

"Kaoru-dono?" Her ki faded into sadness. Kenshin rested his forehead against the door.

"Kaoru," he started, hoping the dropping of the 'dono' would make her listen, "It's been called to my attention that sessha has been… a real jerk recently. Sessha just wanted to apologize, that I did." Now he knew she was listening. "Sessha never _ever_ meant to make you cry, Kaoru. Sessha's really, truly sorry for that." He heard a rustling of fabric, as if she stood up.

"Then tell me why! I want to know…" Kenshin shut his eyes.

"Sessha… sessha can't, Kaoru." He whispered. "Not yet. But you will know soon." He heard her walk toward the door.

"How soon?" she asked warily. Kenshin smiled wryly. _So distrusting._

"How's tomorrow night sound? Sessha'll make a deal. Don't ask me anything until then, and sessha will answer all your questions tomorrow night. Is that acceptable?" She thought for a moment. Her ki brightened.

"Hai!" Kenshin let out the breath he'd been holding.

"Good. Now could you go train Yahiko? He's worried you're sick." She chuckled, and opened the door. Kenshin kept his eyes on the floor, and on Kaoru's feet.

"Poor kid, I didn't know he cared. If he's so worried about his training, he can do a couple hundred swings before bed, can't he?" Kenshin smiled. That was the Kaoru he knew.

……………………

I know I'm driving some of you nuts, but you'll find out Kenshin's plot in the next chapter, I swear it! Points to whoever can guess it, and I mean major points! Well, I think I'm done for now, the sun's just peeking over the horizon here. Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it. If you don't, then Happy Thursday!


	3. A Plot in Three Parts

I am happy to say that NO ONE has guessed Kenshin's plot! I considered the things people guessed, but they were a little too overused, so I came up with something more original. Don't ask me, just read!

…Oh, yeah. Me no own.

………………………

Chapter 3: A Plot in Three Parts

The morning dawned as it always did, with Kenshin cooking breakfast. He set the plates on the table as Kaoru walked in, rubbing sleep from her eyes. She accepted a bowl from Kenshin and took her place at the table. Yahiko walked in, wide awake, and sat. He took the food offered and shoveled it down his throat at an inhuman pace. Kaoru glared at him, but Yahiko didn't notice. He caught Kenshin's eye and Kenshin nodded ever so slightly.

"Bu- er, Kaoru?" Yahiko asked. Kaoru looked at him, surprised.

"What do you want, Yahiko?" Yahiko looked at his now empty bowl.

"Could… Could we trainsomewhereelsetoday?" He asked in a rush. Kaoru blinked, sorting out the jumble.

"Like where?" He looked up.

"Well, I found this really great clearing in the woods, and since it's such a nice day out I thought a change of pace might be good…" Kenshin had to smile. The boy was good! Kaoru nodded happily.

"Alright, Let me change clothes and we can go." Kaoru left, and Yahiko flashed Kenshin a victory sign.

Kenshin sighed. Stage One.

After bidding the two a good training session and farewell, Kenshin turned his attention to the house.

"No point in waiting," he said to himself. Tying back his sleeves, he went to work. Under his care, every floor was polished, every surface dusted, anything dirty in the house was cleaned. Any dust in the house would answer to him!

Finding that done, he went shopping. Not for much, but enough that would have gotten him in trouble had Kaoru been there. Heading back to the dojo, he saw the sun high in the sky. Almost noon. Almost time for Stage Two. Shaking sweat from his eyes, he tidied himself up and gathered the laundry.

Just in time, for as he poured in the water, Kaoru and Yahiko walked in. Hastily he beckoned to Kaoru. She walked toward him, curious.

"Kenshin, what is it?" He fished a kimono out of the water and showed her a small miso stain.

"Kaoru-dono, sessha is at a loss. Sessha doesn't think this kimono can be saved." He mumbled. She stepped closer to inspect the stain.

"It doesn't look that bad." He held his breath and waited. _Please let her believe me,_ he thought. Finally she took a step back.

"Oh, well, if it doesn't come out this time, we can scrap the kimono. I didn't really like that one anyway." At that moment Megumi walked through the gate. Kenshin tried hard not to let his relief show.

So far, so good.

"Hey, Tanuki!" Kaoru looked over her shoulder and saw the fox doctor. She blinked in surprise.

"Megumi? What are you doing here?" Fox ears appeared on the doctor's head.

"Well, I was just thinking… Do you know Hiroshiito-san's shop?" Kaoru's eyes lit up.

"Yeah, that gorgeous kimono shop that opened a while back right? Fabulous kimonos…" Kaoru looked down. "Too expensive for me, though…" She trailed off.

"Ohohohohoho, I just thought you'd like to know that he's having a sale…" Kaoru perked up at the word 'sale.'

"…Half off…" Kaoru head popped up and her eyes began to shine.

"Only today." Megumi finished. Kaoru's eyes bugged out.

"Ack! Gotta go! Kenshin- no, you're doing laundry, Yahiko's training, Sano's gambling, Megumi, wanna come with me?" She finished desperately. Megumi put a hand to the side of her mouth.

"Ohohohoho, I don't think you understand, Tanuki, I came to get _you._" Kaoru grabbed Megumi's hand.

"Then let's go!"

_Yup, _thought Kenshin, _So far, so good._

…………………………………

Megumi and Kaoru reached the shop only moments later. A gaggle of women yammered around a display of beautiful silk kimonos. Megumi spotted the storekeeper and caught his eye. She jerked her head toward Kaoru. He nodded and bustled over, grabbing a kimono laid aside.

"Miss?" Kaoru turned. "Might I interest you in this one?" He showed her a midnight blue kimono with silver sakura on the sleeves and bottom hem. The eri had intricate silver embroidering of still more tiny sakura. The overall effect was so marvelous that Megumi felt her breath leave her. Kaoru gasped and stared at the work of art with awe. Megumi had to hand it to that man. She didn't think he'd've known so much about fashion, (I mean, look at what he wears every day!) but it appeared he would keep surprising her. Kaoru reached for the kimono with trembling fingers, then withdrew her hand.

"I… I couldn't. It's too beautiful for a plain girl like me." She muttered. The storekeeper didn't back down. He could smell a sale.

"Ah, but Miss, forgive me being forward, but you are most certainly beautiful. Perhaps the kimono would make others realize it, too?" Megumi could almost hear Kaoru's thoughts. Kenshin. Kenshin would see her in this kimono and maybe he would think her beautiful, too? Megumi shook her head in disgust. Tanuki was so easy to read. Just say the magic words and you'll have her hopping to do it. Kaoru looked up, eyes shining.

"I'll take it!" The man smiled and wrapped it in paper. After a brief haggle, Kaoru and Megumi walked on, with a new lilt in Kaoru's step.

……………………………

5 ½ hours later, Kaoru was startled to see the sun setting.

"Ah! I can't believe we stayed out so long!" She exclaimed. Megumi smiled.

"Tanuki, I think you needed it. A girl's day out, I mean. To take your mind off things and help ease some worries." Kaoru's mind flickered over to Kenshin. And then she realized.

"Kenshin!" She burst out. Megumi looked at her in alarm. She couldn't have figured it out yet!

"What?" Kaoru stopped and turned to Megumi.

"Poor Kenshin, we've been gone ages, he must be so worried! We've got to get back!" Megumi slapped her forehead while calculating time. Perfect.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Tanuki, we should be going." And with that they headed down the slowly darkening road. Suddenly Kaoru's stomach growled. She blushed.

"I sure hope Kenshin's cooking dinner." Megumi laughed as they rounded the corner a block away from the dojo.

"Of course he is, can't you smell it?" And indeed, a mouthwatering aroma was floating in the air. Kaoru lifted her nose, then picked up the pace.

"Come on, Megumi, we don't want it to get cold!" Megumi laughed and lengthened her stride. When they reached the gate, she knocked twice on it, loudly, before entering.

_Alright, Ken-san. My part's done. Stage Three's all you._

……………………………

Inside the dining room, Kenshin froze. That knock was Megumi's sign that the girls were back. Biting back last-minute nerves, he hurried to get everything in place. Then he opened the shoji, just enough to let his head through.

"Get ready…" He breathed to the people behind him. They nodded and got into position. He took a deep breath.

_Stage Three, here we go._

"Oh, Kaoru-dono…" he started, meeting her eyes squarely for the first time in days. "Could you come here, please?"

"Sure." She walked closer.

"NOW!" Kenshin slammed open the shoji and everyone jumped up from their hiding places.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KAORU!" Everyone shouted.

"-dono!" Kenshin added. Kaoru looked a little stunned. She looked like she'd been hit in the face with a board, actually. Everyone was there, even Maekawa-sensei from the dojo across town. Then the wave of aroma hit her and she looked down at the table. She gasped. Every single one of her favorite foods were there, plus others she'd only heard about. The table held a feast worthy of the empress in Kaoru's eyes. She looked back to Kenshin, who was grinning like a fool.

"Kenshin… you… you… you JERK! You had me all worried over a little party!" She exploded.

"Ah, well, sessha isn't very good at hiding things. Sessha thought if you looked me in the eyes you could tell sessha was plotting something…" He mumbled, scratching the back of his head. Kaoru sighed in resignation. Men.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Wow, talk about real life coming back to bite you in the butt! Really meant to get this up sooner, I really did! Please accept sessha's humble apologies! …Now that that's out of the way, there is one more chapter. I'll get it typed and posted as soon as humanly possible, I swear!


	4. Promises

Alright, I have to credit NekoYuff16 with an Idea I got from her review. Sorry I couldn't use it in DYHWIH!

And the SM in this chapter is all for MadiSano.

…………………………..

Look Me in the Eyes

Chapter 4: Promises

……………………..

Kaoru looked over the feast laid in front of her in awe.

"Kenshin, is this _all_ your work?" She asked. Kenshin nodded happily, surveying the table.

"Every grain of rice."

"Yeah," Yahiko grumbled, "Any time one of us came close, he ran us over." Kenshin turned back to the unhappy Tokyo Samurai.

"Sessha said I was sorry, that I did. I didn't see you." Kaoru stared at Kenshin in disbelief.

"You really…" She shook her head. "Forget it. Let's eat!" The others shook their heads and backed away.

"It's all yours," Kenshin said lightly. Kaoru looked at the table again. There was way too much food for just one person, but not, perhaps, for two…

"Kenshin, would you join me? I couldn't possibly eat this much food by myself, and it really shouldn't go to waste…" He smiled and nodded.

"Oi, everyone else! There's sake in the dojo!" Sano shouted. The group filed out amiably and Kenshin and Kaoru took a seat. Kaoru reached for her chopsticks, but Kenshin cleared his throat.

"Before we dig in, sessha has something for you." Kenshin pulled out a small, paper-wrapped package. Kaoru took it.

"Kenshin, you didn't have to…" She began.

"I know, but sessha wanted to. Open it?" She did as told. The paper gave way to blue silk. Gently she lifted out a midnight blue hair ribbon. Embroidered in the top left and bottom right corners were silver sakura. Kaoru's eyes narrowed. Things fell into place.

"It was YOU!"

"Oro?" Kenshin asked, not so innocently. "What was?"

"E- Everything! The… The kimono!" He nodded.

"Megumi!" He nodded.

"Yahiko!" He nodded.

"Sano!" He nodded.

"You… you got everyone to conspire against me, didn't you, you sneak?" She continued weakly. He nodded happily.

"I sure did!" Kaoru blew her hair out of her eyes exasperatedly.

"No wonder you couldn't look at me. You were running a mafia behind my back!" Kenshin chuckled.

"Aren't you glad I'm on your side?" Kaoru passed that off as being too silly to comment on and took up her chopsticks. Kenshin did likewise.

"Itadakimasu." Kaoru lifted the first bite into her mouth. The flavor exploded across her tongue. "Oh, wow!"

"You like it?" Kenshin asked unnecessarily.

"_Like_ it? Kenshin this is fantastic! I knew you were a good cook, but this, this is… wow." Kenshin laughed.

"That's good. It's a bit too much to do every day, though, sessha started right after you left with Megumi-dono."

Kaoru dropped her chopsticks. "Kenshin, that was almost six hours ago!" He nodded blissfully. She looked over the food with a new appreciation. "All… for me?" Kenshin smiled.

"Who else would sessha spend so much time on?" Kaoru blushed.

"B- But…"

"The food will cool, that it will." He said pointedly. Then he changed the subject. "Did you have fun with Megumi-dono today?" She started eating again, savoring every bite.

"It was so much fun!" And she told him all about shopping. He listened with half an ear, happy she was happy, when he noticed a little green lizard go skittering across the floor. He held back a smile. Kaoru hated anything small and scaly with a passion, and never allowed them in the house. Just this once, though, he decided to let it go.

…………………………………………

"Ne, Kenshin?" He stopped with his food halfway to his mouth.

"Yeah?"

"You said I could ask you anything, didn't you?" Kenshin's eyes grew wide and the food dropped from his chopsticks right into his lap.

_I can't believe I promised that! How, how could I? She could ask ANYTHING!_

"H- Hai, Kaoru-dono, sessha did…" He said in a small voice. He set down his chopsticks. Suddenly he wasn't hungry. He looked up through his bangs at Kaoru and saw she had done the same, a small smile flickering in the corners of her mouth. They stood.

"Kenshin, the food was divine. I haven't had that good a meal… ever!" She laughed and Kenshin walked over to the shoji.

"If you are going to be asking sessha questions, I suggest we go somewhere a bit more… private." He opened the shoji and Sano, Megumi, Tae and Tsubame fell into the room in a heap. Kaoru's anger simmered and surfaced alarmingly fast.

"How DARE you spy on Kenshin and me! Can't we just have some time alone!" She then blushed furiously, realizing what she had asked. Kenshin, also blushing, ushered her toward the door.

"Might sessha suggest the roof? It would be easy enough to prevent them from following." Kaoru nodded, and they walked past the eavesdroppers. Then Kaoru looked up at the roof in dismay.

"Wait, the ladder broke last week! Remember, Sano was using it and… oh, now what are we going to do?" Kenshin raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? We're going to sit on the roof."

"B- But the ladder…" She protested weakly. Kenshin gave her a big smile.

"We don't need it." He took a step closer to her. "If you will allow it, sessha can get us both up there quite easily. Alright?" Kaoru looked at him worriedly for a moment, but his eyes revealed nothing. She smiled.

"Alright." Kenshin reached over and picked her up bridal-style. Kaoru gasped and clutched at his gi, hiding her face. She hadn't thought he meant _that_ way up!

"Hup!" He leapt to the rooftop with pantherine grace and set her down carefully. Gingerly placing her feet to avoid sliding off the end, she parked herself cautiously. Kenshin did likewise.

Silence.

Kenshin looked over at Kaoru. She was admiring the view without an apparent care in the world.

"Er, were you going to ask sessha something?" She smiled mischievously.

"Ah, why not. It's not likely you'll ever promise something that stupid again, ne?" Kenshin nodded glumly. "Alright, first things first. It was all about the party, wasn't it? Avoiding me, not looking at me?"

"Yes."

"Not planning on leaving me or killing anyone anytime soon?" She joked. Kenshin snorted softly.

"Hardly. Things like that have been the _last_ things on my mind." Kaoru relaxed completely.

"That's good, then. Hmm… What's your father like?"

"Oro?" Kenshin blurted out. "Goodness that was random." Kaoru tilted her head to the side.

"Well, to raise you he must've been one heck of a man. Was he a great swordsman, too?" Kenshin sniggered, as if at a private joke.

"Nope. Never held a sword in his life." That puzzled Kaoru to no end.

"Was he a daimyo so powerful he didn't need a sword?" Kenshin laughed outright.

"Yeah, right. Ever see a daimyo with red hair?" He tugged on one of his own locks. She sighed.

"I guess not. Then what was he?" She asked, a little impatient. Kenshin stared off into the moon.

"Sessha's father was the head farmer in the mountain village just north of Kyoto." Kaoru's face went blank.

"He was a farmer?" Kenshin thumped his chest dramatically.

"Not _a_ farmer, he was the best darn farmer on all of Honshu!" He proclaimed proudly. Kaoru giggled. She leaned forward, getting into her questioning.

"You ran away to find swordsmanship?" She guessed.

"Nah. Swords kind of found me. You see…" And he gave her a brief explanation of cholera, bandits, and Hiko.

"…So he gave me the name Kenshin and took me in as his apprentice." Kaoru's eyes were the size of plates.

"Wow. Farmer, slave, apprentice, assassin, rurouni, you're certainly well rounded, aren't you?" Kenshin looked at her indignantly.

"Did you just call sessha fat?" Kaoru laughed.

"No, baka, it's a western term that means you've been a lot in you life." Kenshin nodded.

"And hopefully sessha will be more before my time's up." He added softly, so softly Kaoru almost didn't hear it.

Almost.

"Oooh, what?" She asked, interest piqued. Kenshin blushed.

"Ah, well, you know, this and that, nothing of major…" He glanced at her, turned redder, and quickly turned back to the moon. Kaoru glared evilly at him.

"You _have_ to answer me. _You_ said you answer any question." Kenshin shifted guiltily, and a sharp pain lanced through his buttock. He looked down to see the little green lizard from earlier had bitten him.

"Well, that sure came back to bite me in the butt," He commented thoughtfully. He glanced back over at Kaoru, but she was still waiting.

"Sessha hopes that someday… someday I might be a husband, and maybe a father." He whispered softly. "A man can't wander forever, after all." He laughed ruefully. "Ah, well, one can dream, anyway."

"Say…"

"Yeah?"

"You said Hiko _gave_ you the name Kenshin."

"He did."

"Then, what's your real name? Or do you not want to tell me?"

"I don't mind. It's-"

"Oi! Lovebirds on the roof! You gonna stay up there forever!" Came a call from below. "Some of us do have presents to give Jou-chan, ya know!"

"Grr, tori-atama, can't you leave them alone for a bit? They never get ant time to themselves."

"I do give them time alone! How about when I… Or when we… ah, whadda you know, fox?" Kaoru cringed. Big mistake. SLAP!

"Oh, yes, what DO I know?" Kenshin peered over the edge to see Megumi storming away from a red-cheeked Sanosuke.

"Oi, Megitsune! Wait! I didn't mean it like that!"

Kaoru giggled. "Quite a pair, don't you think?" Kenshin stared at her in shock.

"Like _pair _pair? Megumi-dono and Sano? No way! Seriously?"

"You can't see it? It's so obvious!"

"But Megumi-dono is always slapping Sano and fighting with him!" Kaoru giggled and decided a little teasing wouldn't hurt.

"Well, if the man wasn't being such an _idiot_ all the time, maybe the woman wouldn't have to hit him, ne?" She fluttered her eyelashes playfully. Kenshin gulped.

"Maybe," He replied evasively. Quickly he grasped for a new subject. "He's right, though, it's not fair for me to have you all to myself all night." He turned crimson. "I- I mean…"

Kaoru couldn't help giggling. "I know, I know. Shall we go?" Kenshin nodded and picked her up again. One gravity-bending jump later, they were on the ground. Kaoru couldn't help but notice that Kenshin let go of her with extreme reluctance. She took a step toward the dojo and the rest of her friends, (minus Megumi and Sano) then stopped and turned back.

"Hey, Kenshin! When's your birthday?" Kenshin cringed. He had hoped this wouldn't come up.

"Er, well, actually it's… tomorrow." He muttered.

"TOMORROW! And you didn't _tell_ me! Ack! I've got to go shopping!" She raced to the dojo. Kenshin shook his head. Women.

And he followed after her.

…………………………………………………

The lizard idea came to me in the middle of my Physics test, believe it or not, I actually wrote part of it on my test! Maybe my teacher's a fan? Er, probably not. Sorry for making you read this babbling, I must go back to writing!

Ja, minna-san!


End file.
